1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method thereof, and a computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be a case where in an image forming apparatus such as an ink-jet recording apparatus, a critical ink adhesion amount of paper is exceeded and so-called “bleed-through” (or “back face bleeding”) such as bleeding of developers such as inks occurs in the paper when duplex printing (or double face printing in which images are formed (printed) on both sides of a recording medium) is carried out at discharge amounts of inks the same as those of simplex printing (or single face printing) as it is. Therefore, in order to avoid bleed-through, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-118238 discusses uniformly reducing gamma correction parameters for CMYK data in order to reduce discharge amounts of inks to avoid bleed-through, and thus reduce the discharge amounts of inks at a time of duplex printing.
However, according to the art discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-118238, the gamma correction parameters for all of the colors are uniformly reduced at a time of duplex printing. Therefore, using amounts of inks for all of the colors are uniformly reduced, and thus, the using amounts of inks for the colors which do not cause bleed-through of inks in a recording medium are also reduced. Therefore, image quality at a time of duplex printing may be degraded.